


All In a Day's Research

by SammysHairDeansBowlegs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysHairDeansBowlegs/pseuds/SammysHairDeansBowlegs
Summary: You and Sam are doing research in a library and Sam decides to have some fun on the way home.





	All In a Day's Research

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut and my first post on here. I totally appreciate constructive criticism, just please be gentle. Lol. Thank you!!

You and Sam had been doing research at the library for hours. It was getting on the back half of the afternoon now.

“Sam, my back and head are both hurting. Let’s get back to the motel.” You said as you stretched your arms above your head and turned your head to crack your neck.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” Sam nodded. He closed the book he had open.

You both stood up and started putting away books. You were standing in between two rows near the back when Sam walked up behind you. You could feel his body heat along your neck and back from him standing right up against you. He leaned down and breathed softly across your ear, causing you hair to tickle your ear. Chillbumps broke out along your spine.

“I want you to go into the bathroom and take your panties off and bring them to me.” Sam whispered. His right hand trailed down along your side and over your hip.

“Yes Sir.”

At that, Sam grabbed your hair and pulled it gently so your head was slightly turned and looking up at him. He kissed you gently on the side of your mouth.  
“That’s my good girl.”

* * *

 

You and Sam boarded the subway car to ride back to the motel. Your seats were near the back, but there was no one sitting behind you. Sam sat down and you stepped to sit beside him, but he grabbed your wrist and stopped you. He simply shook his head. You looked at him questioningly and he smirked at you.

“On my lap, princess.” Sam didn’t even bother to hide his grin. He patted his thigh with the hand not holding your wrist. You blushed and grinned right back. When you sat on his lap, he guided your legs until your legs were hanging over the side of his so you could lay one arm around the back of his neck and his arm could circle your back.  
He spread his jacket across your lap haphazardly and he rested his hand on your thigh. This wasn’t uncommon for Sam to do, even if you were in public, so you thought nothing of it. But quickly, he started slowly making his way up your thigh. You realized why he had asked you to take off your panties now. You were wearing a light, flowy skirt since the days became warmer. And now his fingers were almost touching your lips, where you were starting to get very wet.

You turned your head to look at Sam, and he would have appeared normal and passive to anyone else. But you knew him. You could see it in his glazed over eyes and his very slightly parted lips. Also, you could feel his erection pressing into your hip. You gave him a small smile, then licked your lips as he finally touched you. His index finger parted your lips agonizingly slow. He moved it up and down several times. After what seemed like forever, he went a little deeper. His fingers brushed across your clit and you thought you were going to jump off his lap. You widened your legs unconsciously to give him better access. His fingers slid down to your opening. You tried to move your hips toward his fingers to get him to finally push them in.

He squeezed your hip with his other hand to get your attention. You opened your eyes and turned to look at him. He leaned in and kissed you. It was slow and sweet. He gently coaxed your mouth open until you two were sharing a much deeper kiss, and that’s when he dipped two fingers into you. He swiftly pushed them in all the way up to the last knuckle until they couldn’t go in any farther. You gasped into his mouth and your breathy moan got swallowed by his kiss.

He didn’t move his fingers and pulled back from the kiss to look at you. Your cheeks were flushed and you were biting your lip now. Your hand that was behind his neck had made its way into his hair and was gripping a handful softly. He watched as you tried to get your breathing under control.

Finally, after a minute, you seemed to have gotten yourself under control. His fingers still hadn’t moved, they just rested inside you as if Sam was just trying to keep his fingers warm. The thought made you giggle. You turned to Sam to tell him your silly thought, and you saw the grin spread across his face as his fingers moved.

He pumped them in and out and in and out. Not fast enough to jostle you off his lap, but fast enough that if anyone else were in the car with you two, they would've heard you yell ‘Fuck!’ and your legs automatically jumped apart. He kept pumping his fingers in and out, and started to rub your clit with his thumb.

“Da…..Daddy. Shit.” You cried out as your threw your foot up on the seat next to him. Now you were completely open to him. He added a third finger and started to stretch you even more. It was hard to get a good angle to grind on his fingers, but you moved your hips as much as you could.

Suddenly, Sam pulled his fingers out and before you even had time to ask what the hell he thought he was doing, Sam scooted you toward his knees, unzipped his pants, and pulled his cock out. He was mostly hidden by you, and there was still no one else in the car.

“Sit just like you were before, except on Daddy’s cock, princess.” Sam said and he rubbed himself.

“Yes, Daddy.” You pulled your skirt out from under your bottom and slightly lifted up so you could sit down on him. You slowly lowered yourself down. The stretch felt so good. Even after his fingers, he always made you feel exceptionally tight when he slid inside you. You were so wet, when you finally got all the way down, you could feel his pants get a little wet. Your eyes fluttered closed as you slowly grinded on his cock and lap. You knew with him filling you up and being in public, it wouldn’t take long for either of you.  
Sam pushed your knees apart and started to rub your clit again, but this time with a purpose. He fingers moved quickly and you threw your head back as you moaned slightly.  
Sam’s hand that was on your waist reached up and grabbed a handful of your hair at the back of your head and tugged hard. He sucked on your neck, then breathed hot into your ear as he whispered into it.

“Grind on Daddy, little girl. Show me you’re a good girl. Make Daddy fill you up right here on this subway.” Sam whispered in that deep voice that was somehow rough and soothing at the same time.

“Yes Daddy. I’m your good girl. I want you to fill me up until it drips down my thighs.” You breathed as you did what he asked. Your legs were spread wider now and you moved like you were trying to become one with his lap. He bucked up into and you squeaked as your thighs started to shake. He was still rubbing your clit and you were breathing harshly now. You could hear his low grunts every now and then. Sam glanced around to make sure no one was coming into the car, then started to fuck up into you. You couldn’t do anything without your foot leverage now, so you just held on to his hair and started moaning. You didn’t want to get caught, but Sam’s big cock was stretching you and pounding up into you faster and faster, while his fingers still rubbed your clit.

“Daddy, can I come? I need to come!” You begged Sam as you tried to grind down on him while he was still bucking up.

“Yes, princess. Come on Daddy’s cock. Squeeze me until I fill you up, little girl.” Sam pulled your hair as he said this and you were done. You squeezed your eyes shut and your mouth fell open as you gripped Sam tightly with your walls. You dripped down on his pants a little more as you came hard. Your thighs shook as you instinctively tried to close your legs, but Sam’s fingers stayed put and rubbed you as you came back down from your little high.

You felt a lot of wetness dripping out of you around Sam’s cock and down onto his pants, and you knew from past experience that he came. You relaxed into his embrace and he gently lifted you to pull himself out and tuck himself back into his pants.

Sam brushed your hair out of your face and held you tight against his chest.  
“You rest, princess. You were so good for me.” Sam kissed you on top of your head and you laid your cheek on his shoulder and smiled as you drifted to sleep.


End file.
